1. Field
The disclosed subject matter is in the field of semiconductor devices and, more particularly, power transistor semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art
Switch mode converters and regulators are widely used in power management applications including applications for cellular telephones and other mobile electronic devices. DC to DC switch mode converters convert an input DC voltage level to an output DC voltage level by temporarily storing input energy in a capacitor, a magnetic component such as an inductor, or both, and then releasing the stored energy to an output at a different voltage. The storing and releasing of energy is controlled by applying a square wave or other suitable switching input signal to a control terminal of a power transistor. The frequency of the pulse input is referred to as the switching frequency.
The switching frequency used with switch mode converters has increased steadily in an effort to use ever smaller inductors and capacitors. The trade-off for using higher switching frequencies is an increase in transient power loss as well as the risk of overheating on the power transistors.